Power meters have been available to detect the power outputs of lasers. For example, many power meters rely on taking the temperature as a result of the thermal energy output of a laser target in order to determine the power output of the laser. For example, power meter generally measure temperature rise in a given thermal mass target over a fixed time interval which means that the detection is not instantaneous. Furthermore, the targets themselves generally must cool off completely in order to take new readings. Still furthermore, many of these prior art systems result in destructive measurements where for example, the targets themselves are not reusable. Such a power meter for detecting the thermo energy of a laser target is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,745 to Sasnett et al. which is incorporated by reference.
However, many laser applications are more often concerned with measuring intensity of the beam(i.e. the power flux per unit area) rather than the power itself as the "driving force", as the most important parameter that needs to be measured. Intensity parameters are important in applications concerning communication, nonlinear optical and scientific applications as well as in surgery and in technical applications such as material processing. Beam intensity is derived by calculation of the transverse size of the beam with the aid of known formulae for propagation of Gaussian beams or the beam intensity can be derived by the direct measurement of the beam size with the aid of expensive imaging systems. Related to beam intensity measurements as well as for many other tasks, the Gaussian profile of the laser beam has to be verified and, especially for sharply focussed beams, the location for the focal spot has to be found.
Thus, from the above information it is known that present technology solutions require time-consuming and complex procedures, and expensive equipment that can cost approximately $10,000 or more.